Read By
by Aniron peded
Summary: Myths, essays for school, history books, letters: there's more to read than just the Ansem Reports.
1. Legend of the Paopu Fruit

All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to either Square or Disney, not me. Should anyone else show up, I'll let you know where they're from too.

There is no intended, coherent plot or timeline between the chapters. This is just a series of excerpts from writings, books, or notes owned or written by various people in the Kingdom Hearts universe, because there's just so much to play with. Any titles of books are going to be made up, unless noted otherwise. Beware for any amount of spoilers, from none to ruining all three games for the unwary.

If there's a rating hike, it will be noted in the AN of that chapter, along with any other things that may be needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the nightstand next to Sephie Tillmitt's bed, there's a slim book entitled _100 Fairy Tales_. It's dog-eared, the spine is broken, and there's a water stain on the cover, but Selphie has refused to replace it with a new copy. When held loosely, the book naturally falls open to page 27.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Paopu Fruit**

Because, in the beginning of things, the earth and sky were one and not separate, there arose a great confusion among the gods. "How are we to know," they asked, "if we are standing or sitting, or stretched out to sleep? There must be a way to let it be known."

Then the goddess of the sea, who ruled over the others, went to the sky and earth, and spoke to them, saying, "The unity you have together has inspired many great deeds, and I am loath to bring this before you now. The gods are distraught, saying that there is no way to tell if we are standing or sitting, or stretched out to sleep, because there is no distinction between the earth and the sky."

The sky was grave at this news, and said, "I have no wish to be parted from the earth."

The earth, though just as troubled, told the sky, "I too have no wish to be parted, but if it cannot be known whether one is standing or sitting, or stretched out to sleep, then the balance is upset and must be made right."

The sky, seeing the wisdom of the earth, did agree to be parted from the earth. The goddess of the sea, witnessing the goodwill of both, then went to the sky and sprinkled the stars upon the earth, where they sprung up and bore fruit in the shape of stars. "Thus," she said, "the sky and the earth are not fully parted, but instead are intertwined in each other. So shall it be with any who partake of the paopu together."

The earth and the sky were greatly consoled by this, and did ever after act in harmony with the sea, even as they reached out for each other.


	2. Making a Heart

This chapter contains spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Ficklestein was startled to find that, when those strange Heartless creatures first appeared, one of them left behind a book. Once deciphered (badly), he discovered that it was about the characteristics of the heart, and how to go about making one. Being a busy man, he wouldn't put this newfound knowledge to use for many years.

Little did he know that, back in Radiant Garden, Ienzo was tearing the lab apart looking for the notes he'd lost when the Heartless started escaping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A heart is made of several key components.

Firstly, it is a container with a lock. This must be unlocked before anything can be added or removed.

Naturally, it has a pulse, which dictates the rhythm of the rest of the body. Without a pulse, one is not alive.

The heart is the seat of emotions, namely fear, hope, and dispair. From these, all other feelings arise.

(_Dude, you make a heart sound like one of those jigsaw puzzles you're always doing. What gives? -B_

_Braig, please refrain from writing in my notes. Your handwriting is atrocious. -I_)

It is unclear at this time whether memory is also a part of the heart. Perhaps it is impossible to create a heart without at least one memory ready to be placed within it.


	3. Cornerstone Report

Kingdom Hearts 2, specifically Disney Castle, spoilers.

* * *

An excerpt from a report found on the desk of the Organization's Superior, left by a frazzled-looking VII.

* * *

…strongly advise against a second visit to Disney Castle, unless unavoidable. Even before the Royal Guard arrived on the scene, Queen Minnie had no trouble defending herself and her lady-in-waiting from my Berserkers. She is, as you suspected, a highly powerful magician in her own right.

The Cornerstone of Light does not appear to be connected to Kingdom Hearts, and as such may be left where it is.


	4. Attendance Records

Not dead, and none of the characters are mine.

Apologies to anyone who gets emailed twice for updates on this. Formatting issues about on this site.

* * *

To the Parents of Sora Tolbert: 

Our records indicate that your child has not attended school for six (6) weeks. As you know, attendance is highly important to your child's education, and missing extended periods of school may result in failing to progress to the next grade level.

If you do not formally withdraw your child from school, this may be counted as a black mark on his/her records. If you have any questions, please contact us during our office hours.

Sincerely,

Principal Milo Thatch

* * *

Dear Principal Thatch; 

I'm afraid that your records must be mistaken somehow, because I have no son named Sora. I don't know why the school would think I did – I'm sure I would know if I had a child.

I would hope that I would remember my own son, anyway.

Sorry for the confusion,

Kalani Tolbert


End file.
